


If you don't ask...

by Lusewing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Maybe bring a tissue, Slice of life stuff, Sweet little stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusewing/pseuds/Lusewing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has many questions to ask the monsters about their lives, and the monsters have just as many stories to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you don't ask...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy, short and sweet. Enjoy ^.^

“And from that day on Suzie the snail was never alone. The End.” With that Sans closed the book. 

“A fantastic tale brother, what did you think Frisk?” The small human child smiled and raised two thumbs up while leaning over from the top of the fire truck bunk bed they were currently sharing. Papyrus of course was tucked into the lower bunk. 

“You sure Frisk? Sometimes these stories put me in a bed mood.” Frisk’s laughs were matched in force by Papyrus’ groans of frustration. Both were equally enjoyable to Sans as he slid the book back in place on the shelf.

“SANS!”

“Heh heh. Welp you two enjoy your sleep over. I’m off to oversleep.” Frisk falls back into bed with a thump as they continue to laugh.

“How am I meant to sleep if you keep making those terrible jokes?”

“You know you love them. Night Paps. Night kiddo” Sans gave him a wink before turning off the light and closing the door. Papyrus meanwhile crossed his arms under the covers and pulled a sulk, or at least tried to in order to hide his smile.

Creaking from above pulled Papyrus’ thoughts away from how to come up with the most amazing pun to beat his brother with. 

“Nyeh? What’s the matter Frisk? Are Sans’ bad jokes keeping you awake to?” Frisk leaned over the edge of the bed, their hair falling around them and swinging from side to side as they shook their head.

“I wanted to ask you something…”

“I am always happy to answer any question you may have good friend Frisk!”

“Um well...why do you get Sans to read you a bedtime story every night?”

“Oh well...It helps me sleep. It can be hard for someone as great as I to partake in something as time consuming as sleeping.”

“But...you didn’t need one when you stayed over with mom and me.”

“Err...well...It’s just.” Frisk disappeared for a moment before climbing down the ladder and sitting next to Papyrus on his bed. Seeing the determination in the half light Papyrus sat up and smoothed his covers around him.

“Back in the Underground, after Sans and I moved to Snowdin, Sans started to go to Grillby’s...a lot. I thought it was just for the food at first, this was before Undyne had started to train me in the mastercraft of spaghetti. But...each night he would come home later and later. Each morning it became harder and harder to wake him. We fought about it...a lot. I hated seeing him so lazy, and he never took care of himself. But every time we would get into a fight it would just lead to him not coming home for a day or two. My brother is not as strong as I am...I worry about him.” Papyrus twisted the covers between his boney hands as Frisk leaned in to give him a side hug, a sug.

“I didn’t know many monsters back then, as this was before my rise to greatness, so I didn’t really have anyone to ask for advice. I Eventually decided to go to the library, you can always find what you need to know in a book. I looked and looked but I didn’t find any book to help me the first day, or the second day. On the third day a very nice librarian asked me what I was looking for. When I told her I wanted a book that explained how to be a brilliant brother she said that they didn’t have a book like that, but if I waited a week she would get one sent in from the capital.” Papyrus moved one of his hands to slide it down the side of his bed and under the mattress. What he pulled out was a thin red book, bound along the side with string, with the words ‘How to be the greatest brother in the world’. It was clearly hand made, complete with little pencil drawings next to the printed text. It was still in great condition despite how much it had been read.

“I was part the way through the book when Sans came home. He looked terrible Frisk. All dark sockets and droopy. I got...angry. Here I was trying to find a way to be a great brother and help him and he wouldn’t even help himself. He was supposed to be my older brother, he was supposed to be the one looking out for ME! I...said some really bad things...I said he didn’t love me. That if he was really my brother he would care about what I said, and want hang out with me and read me bedtime stories.” Papyrus held the little book to his chest before tucking it back under his mattress. 

“Three days he didn’t come home. I went looking for him to apologise, I even went into Grillby’s, but Sans is _really_ good at hiding. On the third night, when I went to bed, convinced that I had driven my brother away there was a knock on my bedroom door, it was Sans. I wanted to rush over and hug him but I was really scared I would only drive him away again. So I stayed sitting in bed, just like this, and asked him where he had been. He didn’t answer me but instead picked up a chair, sat down and...pulled out a book. It was Peek-a-boo with Fluffy bunny. He sat down, read the whole thing and then left.”

“He didn't say sorry or anything for disappearing?” Frisk sounded upset that Sans could treat Papyrus like that.

“Nyeh heh heh, Sans has never been good at apologising.” Papyrus shook his head but he looked happier then before.

“The next morning Sans was still there. We didn’t talk, other than to say good morning. I was just happy to get my brother back that I didn’t want to say the wrong thing. About midday though he went for the door. I asked him if he was going to Grillby’s, he said yes. I didn’t want to get into another fight. I didn’t want to drive him away again. So I asked him if he would be back to read me another bedtime story. ‘Sure thing Pap’s’ and you know what, he was! Ever since that night, even if he is away all day Sans always makes sure to come back into to read me a bedtime story.”

“Aww Papyrus.” Frisk leaned in to give her skeleybro a big hug “Thanks for telling me, and thanks for letting me share your story time. It means so much more to me now.” With a final squeeze and a happy ‘Nyeh’ Frisk returned to their bed and Papyrus lays back down.

 

 

Sans sat just outside his brothers door. Wet tracks running down either side of his smile.  
“You’re the greatest bro, thanks for saving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did tell you to bring a tissue in the tags ;P
> 
> So, what do people think about my little headcannon on the whole bedtime story situation between Sans and Papyrus?


End file.
